RiderTOP
GOOD PRANK BRO The Explantion My IGN: RiderTOP Discord: RiderTOP#9459 The following are logs of the conversation that got me banned from EMC for tpkilling despite the rules stating that it was fair, they bypassed their own rules by claiming that it broke the "Toxicity" Rule. Currently I am the first, and only Banned TP killer on EMC, since tpa has since been removed from emc, most likely connected with the spree of tp killings. I do not resent any of the mods or admins responsible in my ban, i am just dissapointed int he censorship of the issue that is tpkilling, and utter lack of respect to their own rules. The Events : ' '''The events started one day when i kept tpkilling new players, a part time habit I had, ('Fun Fact:' Got my Axe skill to 200 from tpkilling) in my underground tp trap chamber. This place pissed of Spain aswell since it was in the middle of their territory. So i log in that day to find that the ability to tpa to players is gone, at first I assume it's just a glitch with the pluggin, and should be fixed if i just ask for it, sadly this wasn't the case. Upon msging a moderator (Forgot who) they informed me that because of my vast tpkilling they have removed my ability to tpa until they feel im worthy enough to get my perms back. Though in a blindspot of logic on behalf on the EMC moderation team i still had the command '/tpahere IGN''' which is essential in tpkilling. Them only removing my ability to tpa to my friends and allies made me feel frustarted so I let out some frustrations the way I know how TP killing new players. A couple more days pass more tpkills, more ragequits and i get my /tpahere also removed, at this point im thinking "Wow they're trying to do all they can to make me quit, before banning me" ,and for the first time I came to the realization that maybe I should stop tpkilling, it was fun but alienated me from most of the community. : So I stopped the tpkilling efforts completely, fighting some wars and battle with buddies without the use of tpa, some to Japan, some to spain, and it was relatively peaceful, despite all the hate I got from my past tpkillings. Once Japan tried invading my home of Asgard III and me and the player Wangolf 'fended them off killing one and having the others log, after this battle I joined up with japan to attack another player (Too irrelevant to remember his IGN lel) so me, Minehero, and some other notable japs went to this dudes place which he labled "The Moon". It was a fort with a giant stone block in the sky, after playing footsies with the dude, and him taunting us, we killed him inside his claim with a creeper having him log off in rage, it was a victory, and a sucessful raid. : The day after this event I was shown on the server to be "'IP BANNED" so i went on the discord, and told some buddies about it to make an appeal and this is what happened' (Pics related).' 'IM BANNED FROM:' *'EMC CLASSIC' *'TERRA NOVA' *'WORLD MC' *'EMC DISCORD' *'EMC APPEAL DISCORD' *'BLOCKED BY ALL THE ADMINS AND FIX' 'CONCLUSION: ' This was my recounts of the events that's happened if you wanna chat with me on discord and ask questions im almost always available, and happy to talk. Category:Players